


Cheesecakes snippets

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: The Cheesecake verse' [2]
Category: Golden Girls, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Coulson is a teenage girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the Cheesecake verse where I have snippets that are in between each chapter of Late Nights Snacks. You can read this without reading Late Nights Snacks.<br/>(It doesn't make much sense either way really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phil's birth.

Annie Coulson is in a lot of pain, but's it all be worth it when you finally meet your Phil, another pain rips through her. 

"Calm down kid." Annie tells Phil as he wiggles inside of her.

"Excited to meet the world huh." A kind nurse asks smiling sympathially when Annie nods just then Jacob all but runs in the room eyes looking frantically before settling on her and making a beeline for the bed setting a gentle kiss on her head. 

"I came as fast as I could." Jacob says pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"Can you call my Aunt Dorothy,my phones in my purse." Annie asks groaning as another contraction runs through her. "Yeah I'll do that." Jacob says giving one last tender kiss on her forehead before rushing out of the room before poking his head back in opening his mouth."It's in my car right with beside the back entrantce." Annie says givng a smile before Jacob pulled his head back out. 

"Damn it kid cool it." Annie tells the baby and god help her if he turns out like she was when she was a toddler. 

* * *

 

"Push." the Doctor commands and holy fuck this man is a sadistic asshole. Annie pushes screaming before collasping in boneless relief as a shrill cry rips though the air 

"Would you like to cut the unbilical cord." The Doctor asks Jacob,smiling as Jacob slowly cuts it. Annie drifts for a few seconds before seeing her husbands smiling face"Would you like to see him." and yeah she'd like to see him. Jacob carefully passes Phil to her and Annie feels so happy and tired and relieved all she can to is smile and say

"Welcome to the world Phillip Coulson."  

  


	2. Phil and Clint's first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Phil are having a date and Phil's not freaking out he's really not.   
> (yes he is)

"Hello." Aunt Dorothy picks up the phone and Phil could have cried in relief ,because if Aunt Blanche had picked up she'd try to be helpful but she mostly end up giving Phil a story that would just traumatizes him for the rest of his life and if Aunt Rose picked up she'd also give him a story that would be of no help at all and most of the time Phil actually likes her story's but not when he's about to have a minor breakdown,"Hello."

"I'm here and Aunt Dorothy I need advice like right now." Phil siad raising up the ties to the mirror with his cell phone between his check and shoulder

"What about?" She asks 

"I'm about to go on a date and he's really nice and funny and sweet and smart and holy crap I have nothing to wear..." Phil inwardly realizes how much of a teenage girl he sounds like but he hasn't been on a date with anyone he actually liked since he was 16 and that was at least 6 years ago. 

"Phil honey deep breaths." Aunt Dorothy says amused "Have you called Sarah yet?" 

"She just moved and I don't want to trouble her with Dave and all." Phil says "Should I go casual?" 

"We are you going?" Aunt Dorothy asks 

"I have no idea. Clint said he'd take care of it." Phil said grabbing his favorite tee shirt and holding it to the mirror "Maybe a mix?" 

"Honey maybe you should talk to Aunt Blance?" Aunt Dorothy says 

"No no no nonononono." Phil says "I'll just end up traumatized."

"Honey if he really likes you he won't care what you look like." Phil rolls his eyes "I can hear you rolling your eyes but it's true just be yourself." 

"I'm calling Sarah." 

"You do that." 

* * *

"Sarah stop laughing," Phil says annoyed "it's not funny."

"Oh but it is." Sarah says chuckling" You sound like such a girl this coming for a real girl." 

"Sarah please just help." Phil says 

"Okay how about your white shirt with the collar and jeans." Sarah says before giving out a rare compliment "You look good in anything Phil and if this boy is worth his two cents he'll know it and when I come to visit you're telling me all about him. Davie eat your food don't just- Sorry Phil I got to go Davie just spilled oatmeal everywhere."

"Kay love you and tell Davie I love him too okay."

"We love you too." 

Okay Phil thinks looking at the mess his cloths had made of the bed I can to this.

* * *

Phil nearly face plants when he walked out and Clint was wearing a blue shirt with a sliver jacket that brought out his eyes and well worn jeans that hugged his ass just right. Thankfully he was turned around and seemed to be muttering something to himself 

"Hey Clint." Phil said and inwardly face palmed. It was slightly grattifing when Clint stumbled over his next words looking at him "So you ready to go." 

"Ready when you are."Phil said smiling Clint looks slightly star struck as he smiles back before sitting in the car.

"So we're are we going." Phil asks after he put on his seatbelt. 

"Just to the movie and dinner afterwards." Clint says before looking towards Phil looking slightly panicked "but i mean if you want to go somewhere else that's fine." 

"It sounds really nice Clint thank you." Phil sooths and Clint gives him a nervous glance before going back to driving "So what move are we watching?" Phil asks

"I just thought I'd let you choose but I mean you can choose if you want to." Clint says looking adorable 

"Okay." Phil says smiling before they pulled into a small thearte parking lot" I hear Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets of secrets is good." Clint makes a hum of agreement "Two tickets for Harry Potter please." 

"Have a nice movie." The attende says 

"You too." Phil says making Clint laugh and causing Phil to blush. Phil hasn't blushed since he was 15 and Aunt Blanche gave him the birds and the bee's talk. 

* * *

"That is some creepy shit going on."Clint says interlancing his fingers with Phil and seeming just as suprised as Phil is when he looks down before ignoring it "A freaking snake is in a school full of children man that is creepy." 

"It's a baslisk." Phil says

"What?"

"The snake it's called a baslisk." 

"Nerd." Clint says as they walk into a small dinner. 

"Clint how are you?" A large woman says walking over looking Phil up and down a small furrow between her brows. 

"I'm fine Marie and how are you?" 

"Same as always." Marie says "You going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Phil, Phil this is Marie." Clint says 

"It's nice to meet you Marie." Phil says sincerely "Same." Marie says the furrow smoothing out a bit "What'll you too have?" Phil looks at Clint

"Uhh.. Ham and Cheese sandwitch Phil?

"Do you have grilled cheese with tomoto soup?" Phil asks 

"Yes we do.I'll be right back." Marie said with a meangiful look at Clint. Phil and Clint chat more about the movie until Marie comes back sharing a smile with Clint and a considering look with Phil.

"I don't think Marie likes me." Phil says 

"She's just a bit protective." Clint explains fumbling with his shirt sleeves making him look adorable.They talk some more before they both get done and Clint flags down Marie pulling out his wallet.

"Wait," Phil says "you payed for the movie I can pay for dinner." 

"But" Clint says but his eyes light up like nobody has payed for him.

"Really Clint it be my pleasure." Phil says turning into a smiling Marie and paying the 20 odd dollars for the food 

"Thank you." Marie says and it sounds like it means more than paying for the dinner but Clint's already at the door so Phil just gives her a smile.

* * *

"That was nice."Phil says right before Clint kisses him it short and sweet before Clint gives him a sweet smile before running back to his chair. Phil walks into in his apartment in a slight daze and only dreams nice dreams that night.

God he's such a girl.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help is as always appreciated   
> DFTBA


	3. Phil Christmas list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Phil wants for Christmas is Captain America and a puppy. If Santa can only get Captain America that'll be okay.

Dear Santa, 

I would like a few things for Christmas 

  1. I would like a puppy like the Dreyfus down the street.
  2. I would also like Captain America because I've reed all the comic book and I have two cards and he's really awesome and Aunt Sophia said that he was a good man and my Aunt Rose want's a good man and who better than Captain America because then he can teach me how to be a superhero. 



Aunt Blance said too make this short so I hope you read this letter or one of the elves read it. 

Sincerely 

  Philip Coulson

(p.s. If you can't get the puppy I'd be fine with Captain America.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help is always appreciated and thanks for all how have kudosed this or commented on this.


End file.
